


Flower Language Barrier

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Victor and Yuuri try to pick flowers for their wedding and it's more of a struggle than Victor would have initially believed.





	Flower Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> There was some googling of what flowers are native to Fukuoka and St. Petersburg and honestly it was a little shady so, I'm sorry.

"Victor, please listen to me," Yuuri pleads. He loves Victor's enthusiasm, he really does, and loves that Victor really wants to marry him and wants everybody else to know that they're getting married and is totally footing the sort of bill that Yuuri feels sick even thinking about and won't take a red cent from his parents. But right now Yuuri is exhausted and wants to sit down and probably should have eaten more than a package of shrimp chips for lunch, and Victor is definitely not listening.

Victor is basically hugging a large vase of white chrysanthemums. "They're so big and dramatic, don't you think?"

"Victor…" Yuuri pinches his nose. The flower shop attendant, who assuredly understands none of the English Victor is blathering at him, gives Yuuri a look of deep sympathy.

"And they smell…wait you aren't allergic to any of these are you?" Victor asks suddenly. "You have a plant thing sometimes, in the spring I didn't see your actual face for like a month."

"That's hay fever and it's different," Yuuri said wearily. "Victor—"

"Anyway, so we don't know how many tables, but I think we could guess and then if there are extra flowers, oh well, who objects to extra flowers? We can just decorate the entry way or—"

"VICTOR!" Yuuri finally snaps, loud enough to rattle the glass in the display case. That at least brings Victor short for long enough that Yuuri grips his tie—in the not sexy way—and gives it a good yank. "LISTEN to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes, darling?" Victor says, abashed and slightly choked.

"Chrysanthemums are funeral flowers in Japan," Yuuri informs him. "And while I sometimes want to murder you, I'm not PLANNING on doing it before our wedding. Much."

"Oh! Ohhhh." Victor chuckles ruefully, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Yuuri lets him go. "In Russia they're quite popular."

"Somehow, so are you," Yuuri mutters.

"Well," Victor straightens up a little, actually looking around. "What grows here?"

"In Fukuoka?" Yuuri blinks. "Um…wisteria, I suppose, and…lilies? Lilies are a good wedding flower, right?"

"Absolutely. What color?" Victor asks, looking around. "There's white or yellow or these weird red ones…"

"Probably white for a wedding, clearly," Yuuri chuckles. "If we pick yellow the news will just ask if we're only friends again." Yuuri thinks while Victor laughs outright. "What's something from St. Petersburg? That you like?"

"Lilacs!" Victor announces, definitive. "You make those here, right?"

"I'm sure, and if not, you'll just fly them in from France," Yuuri mutters in a way that's partly teasing but partly based on long-suffering experience. "Satisfied?"

"With you, always," Victor tells him, slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek soundly. Yuuri groans in embarrassment, because the flower shop woman definitely understood enough of that to give them both a look down her nose.


End file.
